365 jours pour combler vos nuits
by Sheewie
Summary: D'après une idée originale de Kalika-ma, venez découvrir nos contes citronés. 365 Os, un par jour ...


_Le manoir aux 365 portes._

_15 Janvier._

_Rêveuses : Sheewie et Kalika-ma_

_Bêta: Melacullen._

**La Muse**

Allongée, un bandeau couvrant mes yeux, je réalisais que j'étais nue et attachée_. _

_Merde Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?_

Je me sentais vaseuse pourtant je ne me souvenais pas avoir bu hier soir. Je respirais calmement pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

_Clic !_

Je tendis l'oreille à ce bruit qui me semblait familier. Alors que je tentais désespérément d'en comprendre l'origine, le son se répéta c'est alors que je compris : un appareil photo.

J'étais tombée sur un détraqué qui s'amusait à me prendre en photo alors que j'étais nue et sans défense. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner à cette constatation. J'avais peur, mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse imaginant les pires scenarii de ce qui m'attendait. Et quelque part dans mon esprit tordu, la peur se transforma en excitation….

On bougeait autour de moi et le cliquetis de l'appareil photo se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

J'avais honte mais j'étais également flattée que mon corps, ainsi offert, suscite autant d'intérêt. Le ballet incessant du photographe cessa et j'entendis le bruit d'un objet que l'on posait. Des mains brûlantes vinrent se poser sur mon corps pour le faire vibrer sous des caresses expertes. Je me haïssais de réagir sous les attouchements de mon ravisseur pourtant ce que corps veut, corps obtient.

Les lèvres de mon kidnappeur jouaient avec le lobe de mon oreille, il me murmura :

_-Tu es si belle une vraie œuvre d'art quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu seras parfaite. Tu seras mon chef d'œuvre, ma pièce maîtresse._

Il se détacha de moi après avoir prononcé ces mots qui m'avaient rendue toute chose. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée belle.

Me le dire puis disparaître me ficha un coup au moral. Je me sentais vide sans sa présence à mes côtés. J'étais véritablement folle.

En son absence, mon cerveau reprenait le dessus et la peur m'envahissait. Je tendis l'oreille, cherchant le moindre indice de sa présence. Je me sentais observée pourtant si le ravisseur était là, il s'agissait d'un véritable fantôme.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais plus, mon artiste était là, à mes côtés et je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon intimité. La sensation glacée remonta le long de mon ventre pour s'achever sur mes seins. Je frissonnais et une part de moi savait que le plaisir y était pour beaucoup. Je sentis le souffle de mon bourreau parcourir le chemin inverse. Il descendit jusqu'à mon intimité, pour le moins détrempée, et je l'entendis inspirer fortement. Et lorsqu'il expirait, son souffle me faisait tressauter.

Je n'en revenais pas de ressentir un tel plaisir avec un inconnu, qui me séquestrait en plus. J'en voulais plus mais ma conscience me rappelait à l'ordre, de plus en plus faiblement. Tant et si bien qu'un gémissement finit par m'échapper après quelques minutes de cette douce torture.

**_-Tu apprécies, c'est bien. Tu es vraiment la pièce qui me manquait. Tu ressens tout tellement fort._**

Ses mains chaudes agrippèrent mes hanches et il me tira vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Mes jambes pendantes me donnaient l'impression d'être allongée sur une table, un plan assez haut pour que je ne touche pas le sol. Toute cette situation était assez déroutante.

Je le sentis se coller contre moi, il avait encore ses vêtements puisque je reconnus la rugosité du jeans contre ma peau. Et malgré ce pantalon, je pouvais ressentir son érection pointée vers mon centre. Il s'amusa à donner des coups de reins, alimentant ma folie et mon envie de lui.

Quand ma respiration se fit hachée, il s'éloigna à nouveau, me faisant grogner de frustration. Mais immédiatement, je me mordis la lèvre.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi je gémis et grogne pour ce cinglé ?_

J'entendis un rire bref, suivi de très près par ce son reconnaissable entre tous, d'une fermeture Eclair qui s'ouvre. Un froissement de vêtements et un soupir me confirmèrent que mon ardent ravisseur avait décidé de se mettre à l'aise.

Ne pas le voir me frustrait.

Mon photographe était-il bon ? Brun ? Grand ? Petit ?

Par contre, ce que je savais c'était que son sexe avait des dimensions plus qu'avantageuses car mon assaillant le frottait avec vigueur contre mon intimité brûlante.

Je grognais d'autant plus révélant le besoin primitif qui m'habitait.

_J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Non ! Je ne voulais pas plus… j'en avais besoin. _

Je voulais le toucher mais mes mains ligotées m'en empêchaient. _C'était une véritable torture !_ Je me contorsionnais, cherchant désespérément plus de contacts avec mon bourreau.

Je l'entendis ricaner, il osait se moquer _oui encore…._ Il s'éloignait à nouveau. Je ne le voyais pas et pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il arborait un sourire facétieux. J'étais son jouet, sa chose, son œuvre, je l'avais bien compris il contrôlait tout ! Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon destin.

Ses mains étaient de retour, elles avaient pris possession de mon corps. Ses longs doigts d'artiste caressaient mes seins, pinçaient mes tétons. Mon corps était littéralement en feu, chaque millimètre de ma peau s'éveillait sous ses attouchements. Je savourais, je ne pouvais faire que ça puisque la raison m'avait totalement abandonnée.

Ses mains s'écartèrent de mon corps pour quelques secondes car je l'entendais se saisir d'un nouvel accessoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'un pinceau chatouillait mes courbes. Il peignait mon corps, prenait possession de sa nouvelle toile inscrivant quelques mots sur mes seins, mon cou, mes reins alors que sa main libre venait titiller mon centre dégoulinant de désir.

**_-Parfaite, tu es et seras parfaite. Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de toi, combien c'est dur de me retenir de te prendre là maintenant. Je suis devenu fou la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai su dès le premier instant que tu serais ma muse, mon tout, ma soumise !_**

Pour la première fois, depuis que je m'étais réveillée en ces lieux qui avaient signé ma déraison, il m'offrit ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois dur et passionné. Sa bouche avait le goût de la menthe poivrée, je fus prise dans un tourbillon de sensations, ses doigts joueurs n'avaient pas arrêté de me torturer. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. A son contact j'oubliais toutes mes inhibitions ses lèvres bâillonnaient mes cris de plaisir. Il se recula après un dernier baiser.

Je pus entendre le son d'une succion, je devinais qu'il me goûtait.

_Putain il allait me rendre folle. Non je l'étais déjà._

Je fus surprise de constater qu'il dénouait le lien qui retenait mes mains, mais je compris quand je sentis sa virilité qui frottait contre ma paume, ce que je devais lui faire. C'était avec délice que je lui offris le plaisir qu'il attendait. Il ne resta pas inactif car l'appareil photo était de retour. Je devinais qu'il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer puisque ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus sonores.

Quand il posa enfin cet objet de malheur, je crus que le moment était enfin arrivé, qu'il allait me prendre comme il l'avait promis. _Que j'allais enfin pouvoir jouir !_ Mais non, Monsieur n'avait pas suffisamment joué avec mes nerfs. Une fois encore, le froid envahit mon intimité mais c'était quelque chose qui me semblait être de la mousse.

Quand je sentis une lame frôler mon centre, je compris ses intentions et je me mis à l'implorer.

**-_Non ! __S'il te plait, pas__ ça, je t'en supplie !_**

_J'avais peur… non j'étais terrifiée !_

Et si finalement il changeait d'avis et me tuait de sa lame ? Et si son but était de taillader mes chairs afin de me sculpter à son goût ?

Pourtant malgré la peur, mon excitation grimpa encore… et encore.

Il se contenta de raser ma toison, très délicatement et il prit même la peine de me rincer avec un gant tiède.

Tant d'attentions me firent fondre un peu plus. Le pinceau venait de retrouver mon corps pour finir sa fresque à la limite de ma petite chatte fraichement épilée. Je le désirais si fort que j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Et finalement, ses mains retrouvèrent mes hanches, son bassin se rapprocha du mien et il commença de délicieuses frictions entre nos bassins. Il ne put me torturer très longtemps, étant lui aussi sous pression. Mon ravisseur s'enfonça doucement en moi, ses gémissements m'encouragèrent à l'aider en bougeant mon bassin.

Ses coups de reins, puissants mais lents me mirent au supplice tant j'attendais ma délivrance, je gémissais sans aucune pudeur. Il semblait profiter encore une fois de mon corps et de mes réactions. Quand je sentis mon orgasme se construire progressivement, il déplaça ses mains et je compris quelques instants plus tard qu'il avait repris son appareil photo. Apparemment, capturer mon visage bandé pendant la jouissance était son but. Ou alors, voir mon corps échauffé et oscillant faire vivre sa peinture, constituait son art.

Mais même le fait d'être photographiée pendant qu'il continuait son doux traitement m'excitait.

_Je devais être véritablement folle… _

Et alors qu'il accéléra le rythme de ses poussées, mes gémissements devinrent de véritables cris de jouissance. J'explosais autour de lui en m'écorchant les cordes vocales tant le plaisir fut fort. Je me retrouvais dans un état extatique, proche de la béatitude et je ne sentis qu'à peine sa propre délivrance. Mon corps était secoué par des soubresauts même une fois qu'il se fut retiré, signe de la puissance de mon orgasme.

Mon amant pris ses dernières photos et me laissa seule et pantelante sur la table. Je l'entendis déplacer des objets, des vêtements et je reconnus même le démarrage de son ordinateur. Mais perdue dans les brumes de mon état post-coïtal, je n'essayais pas de comprendre le but de ses mouvements. Je préférais profiter du moment.

Il revint vers moi et à ma grande surprise, ses mains se dirigèrent vers le bandeau, pour le détacher. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et tombais nez à nez avec mon petit ami. Il m'aida à me relever et je me retrouvais donc nue, assise sur sa table à manger, en face d'un écran blanc.

**_-Surprise ma chérie ! Je ne savais pas comment t'avouer mon métier. Alors j'ai voulu te le montrer. Tu es ma muse, mon égérie et la photo est mon art. Allier mes deux passions m'a complètement transcendé. Tu es parfaite, regarde-toi, admire-toi ma belle._**

Je n'en revenais pas, mon ravisseur n'était pas un inconnu mais l'homme de ma vie que je croyais être comptable.

_Et là, j'étais chez moi ! _

Sur le mur blanc de mon salon, étaient projetées les images défilantes de mon corps sublimé par mon plaisir. Je me trouvais belle ainsi habillée par son art. Un serpent noir s'enroulait autour mon corps et mes mouvements lui donnaient vie.

Les mots luxure, désir, tentation et jouissance étaient gravés sur ma peau à l'endroit de mes zones érogènes. Mon intimité était à nouveau détrempée face à cette exposition et ses yeux noircis de désir me dirent que lui aussi n'était pas contre une nouvelle danse.


End file.
